Don't Forget
by CassandreLetua
Summary: Eren Jaeger, 20 ans, étudiant en troisième année de Médecine, est victime de cauchemars depuis ses 10 ans. Lors de ses cauchemars, des monstres de la nature, les Titans, dévorent l'humanité. Eren finit dans la gueule d'un Titan pendant qu'un brillant soldat essaye de le sauver. Dans la vraie vie, Eren va rencontrer Levi Ackerman. Et si leurs destins étaient étroitement liés ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar

**Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar**

 **S** es yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Il se redressa tout de suite, se retrouvant ainsi assis en tailleur dans son lit sens dessus dessous. Son souffle était saccadé et court. Eren essaya de se calmer… C'était encore ce cauchemar, celui-là même qui le hantait depuis tant d'années. La première fois que cet horrible scénario était apparu dans son esprit, il avait alors 10 ans, Eren s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

Ce jour-là, il était allé jouer au parc de jeux du quartier avec Mikasa, sa sœur adoptive, et Armin, son meilleur ami. Les trois enfants adoraient jouer au loup ensemble et cette fois-ci, c'était Eren le loup. Si Armin avait été facile à attraper, ce dernier n'ayant jamais été très doué pour se cacher et courir vite une fois découvert, Eren avait su dès le début qu'attraper sa sœur ne serait pas chose aisée. Mikasa était une redoutable adversaire, elle était rapide, rusée et extrêmement adroite, elle avait semé Eren au moment même où celui-ci l'avait trouvée. Maligne comme elle était, la jeune fille s'était réfugiée en haut de la toile d'araignée faite de cordes de toutes les couleurs qui trônait au milieu du parc car elle savait pertinemment que son frère avait légèrement le vertige et n'oserait pas monter la déloger. Seulement, ce jour-là, Eren n'était pas du même avis et avait commencé à escalader la structure. Une fois arrivé en haut et après avoir attrapé sa sœur en lui faisant un gros câlin, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévues… Un peu maladroit, Eren avait basculé et avait fait une chute de cinq mètres, tombant tête la première dans les gravillons entourant les jeux. La dernière chose qu'il avait entendu avant de perdre connaissance était le cri de Mikasa hurlant son prénom.

Après la chute d'Eren, Mikasa avait sauté de son perchoir pour se précipiter sur son frère. Armin, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, impuissant, s'était alors mis à courir en direction de la maison de ses amis pour prévenir leurs parents. Monsieur Jaeger était chirurgien et sa femme, Madame Jaeger, médecin. Après avoir écouté, non sans difficulté, les explications paniquées d'Armin qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, ils étaient partis en trombe de leur domicile pour aller secourir leur fils. Craignant pour la santé de leur enfant, ils avaient appelé les urgences qui étaient venues récupérer le garçon pour le conduire à l'hôpital. Après examens, il s'était avéré qu'Eren n'avait pas de commotion cérébrale et avait seulement perdu connaissance suite au choc de la situation. Si tout le monde avait été rassuré, personne ne savait qu'Eren, encore inconscient, vivait, quant à lui, un véritable enfer dans son propre subconscient…

Dans son cauchemar, Eren était légèrement plus âgé, il devait avoir environ 17 ans et était vêtu d'une bien étrange façon. Son pantalon blanc était parcouru de sangles marrons se rejoignant toutes dans le bas de son dos, au niveau d'un appareil en métal relié à des bouteilles de gaz. Il portait de grandes bottes marrons lui montant jusqu'aux genoux, une chemise blanche, un petit blouson en cuir beige ainsi qu'une grande cape verte sur laquelle étaient dessinées deux grandes ailles, une blanche, et l'autre bleue. Eren tenait, dans chacune de ses mains, une arme ressemblant à un sabre extrêmement aiguisé.

Si sa tenue l'avait déboussolé, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux l'avait effrayé. Le jeune homme était au milieu d'un véritable champ de bataille. De nombreux cadavres se trouvaient autour de lui, les défunts étaient vêtus de la même manière que lui, il s'agissait probablement de personnes dans le même « camp » que lui… Le paysage était rouge, rouge sang, une boucherie. Les corps sans vie étaient, pour la plupart, des corps non entiers auxquels il manquait un bras, une jambe, voire même la tête… C'est alors qu'il avait vu ceux qui étaient responsables de ce carnage.

Ces monstres étaient d'affreux géants de tailles différentes, certains semblaient faire plus de trois mètres, d'autres plus de cinq. Ils avaient des corps difformes et se déplaçaient de manière maladroite. Leurs corps étaient nus et aucun appareil reproductif n'était visible. Ces horreurs de la nature attrapaient les cadavres les entourant et les avalaient en entier. Eren avait eu envie de crier mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps, il avait été coupé dans son élan par un cri venant de dernière lui :

\- Attention aux Titans morveux !

C'est alors qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il n'était pas encore la seule personne vivante dans cet environnement hostile. De nombreuses personnes se déplaçaient au-dessus de sa tête, volant d'arbres en arbres grâce à la machine située dans leurs dos qui leur permettait d'envoyer des grappins dans les troncs et de se projeter dans cette direction à l'aide des bouteilles de gaz. Les soldats, car ils en avaient tout l'air, se ruaient sur les Titans et leur tranchaient la nuque avec leurs sabres, les tuant sur le coup.

L'homme qui avait interpellé Eren était remarquable, il se déplaçait de Titan en Titan avec une aisance impressionnante et les tuait tous un par un. Il ne semblait pas très grand, environ 1 mètre 60, était fin mais musclé. Il avait des cheveux noirs séparés par une raie en plein milieu de son crâne et ce dernier était rasé au niveau de ses oreilles. Ses yeux bleus-gris exprimaient une fureur qu'Eren n'avait jamais vu, cet homme en voulait grandement aux Titans et les abattait avec une haine plus que visible.

C'est alors qu'Eren s'était senti soulevé du sol, saisi par une main gigantesque, la main d'un Titan. Eren, impuissant face à la situation et ne pouvant bouger, avait alors vu le Titan l'approcher de sa bouche grande ouverte et l'y déposer. Le garçon s'était alors accroché à la première chose lui tombant sous la main, à savoir les dents du géant, tout en faisant tomber une de ses armes. Il avait alors aperçu le soldat de tout à l'heure se ruer vers lui, lui criant de se battre et d'utiliser son « équipement tridimensionnel » selon ses mots. Avant même qu'Eren ait pu tenter quoique ce soit, le Titan avait refermé sa mâchoire sur la main du jeune homme, lui faisant atrocement mal. Eren s'était senti défaillir et glisser dans la gorge du monstre. Avant que les ténèbres ne l'emprisonnent, Eren n'avait eu le temps que d'entendre les derniers mots de l'homme qui essayait de le sauver :

\- Eren, non ! Ne meurs pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! EREN !...

Quand Eren s'était réveillé dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il n'avait pas parlé de son cauchemar à sa famille et aux médecins, trop heureux que cet enfer soit fini et ne voulant en aucun cas le revivre en l'expliquant. Il était rentré le lendemain chez lui, encore un peu sonné par ce qui lui était arrivé. S'il avait rejoué au loup avec Mikasa et Armin depuis, il n'était jamais remonté sur la toile d'araignée du parc de jeux.

Cet affreux cauchemar était revenu le hanter de temps en temps, se déroulant exactement de la même façon. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne par peur pour qu'on le prenne pour un fou et qu'on le fasse consulter, voire pire, interner.

Adossé contre sa tête de lit, Eren se calma tant bien que mal. Il se leva et alla se chercher un verre d'eau au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine de la maison familiale. Il était près de 4 heures du matin et il ne lui restait plus que deux heures avant que son réveil ne sonne pour qu'il se prépare à aller à l'université.

Eren avait 20 ans et était actuellement en Médecine, suivant la carrière de ses parents. Il voulait être oncologue et aider tous les malades atteints d'un cancer. Eren ne supportait pas l'injustice et s'était mis en tête de faire tout son possible pour aider les personnes que la maladie n'épargnait pas. Il venait de commencer sa troisième année et se permettait de rater certains cours, ayant la chance d'être bien classé dans sa promotion sans avoir besoin de s'abrutir sur ses cours car il avait une très bonne mémoire et un bon sens de la logique. Son manque d'assiduité avait le don d'énerver Mikasa qui était dans la même promotion que lui. Elle avait toujours suivi Eren dans toutes ses décisions d'études, ce qui gonflait ce dernier au plus haut point. Il avait l'impression que Mikasa était toujours dans ses pattes et l'empêchait de vire pleinement sa vie de jeune adulte.

Eren n'avait eu de petite amie sérieuse, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Il était mignon et plaisait beaucoup, mais avec Mikasa toujours avec lui et qui faisait un peu peur aux demoiselles, ces dernières n'osaient pas approcher le jeune homme. Eren n'avait jamais goûté au plaisir de la chair et cela lui était égal, il attendait son heure et s'était fait une raison, le destin voulait certainement qu'il le fasse avec quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour le laisser poireauter aussi longtemps.

À 06h00, le réveil d'Eren sonna. Si le garçon n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir, il s'était au moins reposé un peu en écoutant de la musique. Après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillé, il descendit dans la cuisine pour y retrouver sa mère et sa sœur.

\- Bonjour mon chéri. Bien dormi ? lui demanda sa mère avant de voir la tête fatiguée de son fils. Houlà, tu t'es encore réveillé tôt à ce que je vois !

\- Oui Maman… J'ai intérêt à bien manger pour tenir jusqu'à midi… Papa était de garde ?

\- Exact, il ne va pas tarder à rentrer et à aller se coucher, dit-elle en lui souriant. Tiens, je t'ai préparé des œufs brouillés et du bacon.

\- Oh ! Merci Maman ! lui dit Eren en se jetant sur son plat, sa mère connaissait vraiment ses petites faiblesses pour le bacon.

\- Eren, dépêche-toi, on va finir par être en retard ! lui sortit alors Mikasa.

\- Oui ! Oui ! Je me dépêche, mais tu commences à me saouler à toujours râler dès le petit-déj', tu pourrais être un peu plus cool le matin !

\- Hmmmm !...

Après un passage par la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et un rapide câlin à sa mère, Eren se rua dans la voiture de Mikasa pour se rendre à la faculté de Médecine. Mikasa conduisait vite (et bien), ils se retrouvèrent donc les premiers dans l'amphi des troisièmes années. Les cours du matin étaient relativement intéressants, biologie cellulaire et étude des pathologies, la matinée passa vite.

À midi, Eren et Mikasa rejoignirent Armin dans un café aux environs de la fac. Armin était en droit et commençait à préparer les concours pour devenir avocat. Les trois amis mangèrent quelques sandwichs tout en sirotant un soda. Mikasa partit la première pour aller donner des cours de soutien aux étudiants de première année. Les garçons, quant à eux, n'avaient pas cours de l'après-midi, ils avaient donc décider d'aller travailler dans la grande bibliothèque universitaire située à quelques mètres de là.

\- Eren, tu comptes travailler quoi cette aprem' ?

\- Euh… Je connais déjà plus ou moins tous les cours du premier semestre donc je vais prendre de l'avance et commencer à bosser les cours du second semestre. Mieux je serai classé, plus j'aurai de chance de pouvoir prendre la spécialité oncologie plus tard !

\- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi ambitieux, c'est vraiment bien ! Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, moi je vais me plonger dans les méandres des lois juridiques ! Haha !... Tuez-moi !...

\- Allons Armin, ne baisse pas les bras ! Tu es le mec le plus brillant que je connaissance, tu as toujours eu de meilleures notes que moi, que ce soit au collège comme au lycée ! S'il y a bien une personne qui peut y arriver, c'est bien toi. Je crois en toi !

\- Trop gentil Eren. Aller, dépêchons-nous, on risque de ne plus avoir de place dans la BU !

Arrivés dans ce temple dédié à la connaissance, les garçons n'eurent pas trop de mal à trouver un endroit calme pour étudier. Une petite table dans une salle vide située à côté de grandes baies vitrées, le paradis de tout étudiant qui veut étudier dans de bonnes conditions. Ce jour-là, il faisait beau mais pas trop chaud, la température derrière les vitres était donc soutenable et même agréable.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'Eren avait la tête plongée dans son cours sur les caractéristiques de la matrice extracellulaire. Un peu fatigué, il décida de faire une pause et d'aller se dégourdir les jambes dehors pendant cinq minutes. Armin, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et continuer à bucher son livre de droit.

Lorsqu'Eren revint, il s'aperçu qu'un homme était arrivé dans la salle et s'était installé pas très loin de leur table. Il était entouré de papiers, certains griffonnés, d'autres encore vierges et semblait pleinement investi dans son travail. Eren se rassit à sa place et regarda de nouveau l'homme dont il pouvait apercevoir le visage, celui-ci étant maintenant face à lui.

Il devait avoir entre 30 et 35 ans, une chevelure noire partagée par une raie en plein milieu du crâne. Sous ses oreilles, les cheveux semblaient être rasés. Plutôt fin, son tee-shirt blanc laissait ses bras apparents et ces derniers étaient plutôt bien musclés. Il écrivait sans relâche depuis plus de cinq minutes quand il s'arrêta d'un coup, se sentant certainement observé par quelqu'un… Il relava la tête et son regard rencontra alors celui d'Eren.

Ses yeux !... Eren n'en revenait pas… Derrière des lunettes avec une fine monture, de longs yeux en amende, d'une couleur bleue tirant vers le gris. Un regard si dur, si haineux, comme si toute la haine du monde était réunie à l'intérieur. Eren en eu le souffle coupé, en face de lui se trouvait une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour, ou du moins, dans la vraie vie. Il avait juste devant lui le portrait craché du soldat qui tentait de le sauver de la gueule du Titan de son cauchemar.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre**

 **C** ela faisait près d'une minute qu'Eren et l'homme assis en face de lui se dévisageaient. Ce fut ce dernier qui finit par rompre le silence pesant de la salle :

\- Et gamin, on ne t'a jamais appris que dévisager les gens était malpoli ? son ton était froid, avec une légère pointe d'ironie.

\- Euh… Je… Je suis… Désolé… Ce n'était pas pour… Eren n'arrivait même plus à formuler un semblant de phrase, choqué par cette étrange rencontre.

Armin, qui juste là était encore plongé dans son droit, releva la tête après avoir écouté la conversation pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait jamais vu Eren aussi perturbé, lui qui ne s'était jamais gêné pour répondre froidement aux adultes lorsqu'il était petit ou à qui la bagarre ne faisait pas peur. Actuellement, son ami semblait absent, comme incapable de répondre et de s'excuser correctement face à cet homme.

\- Désolé Monsieur, mon ami est un peu fatigué, il est étudiant en Médecine. Vous savez ce que c'est, le rythme est assez soutenu, le temps de se reposer manque… Je pense que mon ami ne voulait pas vous dévisager, il devait être certainement dans la lune, le regard sur vous sans forcément vous voir… Veuillez l'excuser.

Eren finit par tourner la tête vers Armin pour le gratifier d'un léger sourire de remerciement. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir comme ami, Armin avait toujours su le tirer de situations compliquées, notamment quand ils étaient au lycée. Eren avait toujours été un peu nerveux et partait au quart de tour, n'hésitant pas à vouloir se battre avec des Terminales alors qu'il était en Seconde. Armin, par la force des mots, avait toujours réussi à calmer ses adversaires avant que tout dégénère. Il était né pour être avocat, il savait convaincre les gens de par son talent d'orateur, il savait parler face à du monde, cela ne le gênait pas du tout. Eren était convaincu qu'Armin serait un formidable avocat reconnu à travers tout le pays, voire même du monde.

L'homme avait lui aussi arrêté de fixer Eren et s'était retourner vers Armin.

\- Pas de problème les mioches, c'est juste que se sentir observer pendant que l'on travaille n'est pas la meilleure des sensations. Souviens-t'en morveux, dit-il en regardant de nouveau Eren.

Eren n'en revenait toujours pas, il avait exactement la même voix, la même façon de le traiter de « morveux » en étant à la fois méchant et un peu protecteur, comme un grand-frère. Eren baissa la tête et fit semblant de s'intéresser de nouveau à ses cours pour cacher l'ouragan d'émotions qui déferlait en lui. Il avait envie de pleurer, il ne savait même pas pourquoi, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser submerger comme ça. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cet homme le mettait-il dans cet état ?

\- Cela ne se reproduira plus Monsieur, je vous le promets, Armin avait repris la parole. Mais si je puis me permettre, votre visage ne m'est pas étranger, vous ne seriez pas le célèbre romancier Levi Ackerman ?

Eren avait brusquement redressé la tête, ravalant les larmes sur le point de couler. Armin connaissait cet homme ?

\- Effectivement, c'est bien moi. Je ne pensais pas croiser quelqu'un me connaissant en allant dans une bibliothèque universitaire. Tu es ?

\- Armin Arlert, j'ai lu tous vos livres. Je suis étudiant en droit et je trouve vos écrits fantastiques, ils sont très enrichissants ! il se retourna vers Eren. Tu sais Eren, pour mon dernier anniversaire, tu m'as offert le dernier livre de Monsieur Ackerman, c'est un auteur qui écrit des romans criminels, du crime jusqu'au jugement final de l'accusé. Les détails sont impressionnants et les discours des avocats saisissants ! Je m'inspire grandement de vos livres pour me préparer au métier d'avocat Monsieur, vous êtes un véritable model ! Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer en personne !

\- Merci. Tu es donc étudiant en droit ? Les cours se passent bien ? J'ai moi-même était avocat avant d'arrêter ma carrière pour me consacrer à l'écriture. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je peux t'en donner sans aucun problème.

Les yeux d'Armin s'étaient mis à briller comme ceux d'un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux au pied du sapin le matin de Noël. Il était très certainement en train de rêver, le fabuleux Monsieur Ackerman qui lui proposait de l'aider dans ses études ! Il était au paradis !

\- C'est vrai ? C'est très gentil de votre part Monsieur mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans votre travail, cela me…

\- Si je te le propose, c'est que cela ne me dérangera pas. Je viens d'attaquer un gros projet, certes, mais le sujet est difficile, penser à autre chose en t'aidant me fera le plus grand bien. Je peux avoir ton portable pour entrer mon numéro ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Le voici, Levi prit le portable, y pianota son numéro et rendit son portable à Armin.

\- Je me suis permis de m'envoyer ton numéro, je t'enverrai mes disponibilités dans pas très longtemps. Quant à ton ami, il faudrait qu'il aille se reposer, il semble exténué.

Eren n'avait pas bougé durant toute la conversation, il était perdu et avait continué à détailler chaque fait et geste de Levi. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur cet homme, qui était-il, d'où venait-il, avait-il une famille ? C'est en se rendant compte que le silence s'était de nouveau répandu dans la salle qu'il sortit de ses pensées et vit Levi et Armin le regarder, ce dernier semblant inquiet.

\- Ça va Eren ? Tu es tout pâle, tu es malade ? demanda Armin.

\- Oh… Non, désolé, je suis effectivement un peu fatigué, je vais aller me rafraichir un peu, je reviens.

Eren sortit rapidement de la salle et alla se réfugier dans les toilettes de l'étage. Il s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau à plusieurs reprises et souffla un grand coup. Il fallait se calmer, ne pas se laisser submerger par ces émotions futiles, cela ne servait à rien à part passer pour un faible aux yeux de cet homme. Comment s'appelait-il déjà, Levi Ackerman ? Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le nom ne sonnait pas étranger aux oreilles d'Eren. L'avait-il déjà connu ? Impossible. C'est certainement parce qu'il avait acheté un de ses livres à Armin, il avait dû lire le nom inconsciemment et s'en souvenir. C'était sûrement ça, pas besoin de se poser plus de questions. Eren repartit en direction de la salle, il s'était absenté environ dix minutes. Il espérait qu'il n'avait plus cet air fatigué et était prêt à poser quelques questions à ce Levi.

En rentrant dans la salle, il fut déçu de n'y trouver qu'Armin. Levi n'était plus là, il s'était volatilisé, comme par magie.

\- Eren ! Monsieur Ackerman vient juste de partir, c'est dommage, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il aurait bien aimé discuter avec toi. Il m'a dit qu'il était fasciné par le fonctionnement du corps humain mais qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se plonger dans des livres de Médecine. Tu pourrais m'accompagner quand j'irai le voir, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu lui parles de Médecine.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir… Aller, il faut s'y remettre ! Toutes ces connaissances ne vont pas rentrer toutes seules dans nos petits cerveaux !

Armin rigola et se repencha sur ses livres. Eren fit de même mais ne put s'empêcher de penser à la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait Levi. Comment aborder certains sujets, il allait le prendre pour un fou si Eren sortait de but en blanc : « On ne se serait pas rencontrer en rêves Monsieur Ackerman ? » Ridicule. C'était ridicule. Eren devait se faire une raison, il allait lui falloir du temps pour apprendre à connaître cet homme et comprendre pourquoi il rêvait de lui dans cette scène chaotique.

Après près de quatre heures de révisions, à 17h30, Armin et Eren décidèrent d'arrêter. Comme Mikasa avait du tutorat qui durait jusqu'à une heure tardive, Eren était obligé de rentrer en transports en commun jusqu'à chez eux. Il laissa Armin devant la fac de droit car ce dernier avait un cours de 18h00 à 20h00 (les joies de l'Université) et se rendit jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche. Comme à son habitude, il déambulait dans le métro en étant dans la lune, en pensant à tout et n'importe quoi. Arrivant sur le quai du métro qui le ramènerait chez lui, Eren se rendit compte que celui-ci était à l'arrêt mais prêt à repartir. Ah non ! Il ne voulait pas le rater et être obligé d'attendre le prochain qui arriverait dans plus de 10 minutes ! Il se mit à courir comme un fou à travers la foule, réussissant à ne bousculer personne. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte d'un des wagons quand celle-ci commença à se refermer. Il fit un dernier sprint et réussit à passer la porte à moitié fermée mais, ayant pris trop d'élan, il alla se fracasser contre un des rares passagers du wagon.

Quand il se remit de ses émotions, il commença à se relever pour s'excuser auprès de la malheureuse personne qu'il avait percutée. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Levi Ackerman ! Ce dernier s'était également relevé, avait essuyé son tee-shirt blanc et récupérant maintenant sa mallette noire qui était tombée elle aussi par terre. Il fusilla du regard Eren.

\- Et bien dis-donc gamin, tu as décidé de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aujourd'hui ! Tu as un problème avec moi ? Ma tête ne te revient pas, c'est ça ? D'abord tu me dévisages et maintenant tu me renverses. Tu cherches quoi, que je t'en mette une ? Parce que si c'est ça, je peux le faire maintenant !

\- Non !... Je suis vraiment désolé… J'étais en retard, j'ai sauté trop vite dans le wagon et je vous ai percuté. Ce n'était pas volontaire, je ne savais même pas que vous vous trouviez dans ce métro… Eren commença à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil. Je ne voulais pas vous rentrer dedans, je suis vraiment désolé…

\- Et morveux, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour si peu, je voulais simplement t'impressionner, le ton de Levi avait changé, il n'était plus aussi froid et dur que tout à l'heure, il y avait une once de compassion et de gentillesse.

\- Je… Vous… Pardon… Eren craqua et fondit en larmes, se mettant à sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Les autres passagers du wagon, un peu gênés de la situation et craignant que cela tourne à la bagarre, se dépêchèrent de descendre à la prochaine station. Levi déposa sa mallette à ses pieds et prit Eren dans ses bras. Le jeune homme fut surpris de la situation et laissa échapper un sanglot.

\- Eren, calme-toi, je suis là. Calme-toi, je serai toujours là pour toi.

La gentillesse de Levi déroutât Eren pendant un instant. Bizarrement, il était bien dans les bras de Levi, il s'y sentait en sécurité, comme apaisé. Ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent et d'étranges frissons parcoururent son corps, Eren n'arrivant pas à comprendre pourquoi. Levi relâcha son étreinte et regarda Eren, la haine caractérisant son regard était toujours là, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, une petite lueur qui le rendait plus doux.

\- Comment vous avez su mon prénom ?

\- Pfff… En plus d'être fatigué et maladroit, tu es débile ! Je te rappelle qu'Armin a prononcé ton prénom tout à l'heure, et comme je ne suis pas sourd, je l'ai entendu.

\- Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi ce geste d'affection ?

\- Laisse tomber gamin, rentre chez toi et va te coucher, une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien. Je ne suis peut-être pas médecin, mais je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper.

Sans qu'Eren ait eu le temps de lui répondre, Levi descendit du wagon, le métro venant juste d'arriver à la station à laquelle il descendait. Il se retourna vers Eren, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Au revoir morveux, à une prochaine fois !

Eren se retrouva seul, debout, le regard fixé sur les portes du wagon, à l'endroit même où Levi se trouvait il y a encore quelques secondes. Il était perdu, complétement. Mais qui donc était ce Levi Ackerman ?

Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Lui aussi était perturbé par la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il était comme dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas changé, il avait juste quelques années de plus. Les mêmes cheveux bruns en bataille, les mêmes yeux d'un bleu azur. Il avait la même frimousse et était toujours aussi grand que lui.

Sa rencontre l'avait dérouté, pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait cru qu'Eren l'avait reconnu. C'était impossible, dans ce monde-là, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait des personnes présentes dans ses souvenirs qui, elles, ne se rappelaient de rien, comme Armin par exemple. Mais Eren était une personne à part, il l'avait toujours été et il le sera toujours.

Levi fit couler l'eau de la douche, attendant qu'elle chauffe. Une fois chaude, il y renta, laissa couler l'eau sur son corps. Il se mit à crier, à pleurer… Pourquoi le revoir était si compliqué ? Lui qui habituellement était insensible, il n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser… Eren… Quand il l'avait vu, la joie l'avait envahi, mais aussi la peur, la peur de le perdre à nouveau… Il n'était rien sans lui… Une coquille vide, un être froid et distant de tout le monde…

En sortant de la douche, il ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller et partit en direction de la cuisine. Il n'y avait jamais eu beaucoup d'alcool dans ses placards, il arriva quand même à trouver un fond de whisky. Il but le fond de la bouteille d'un coup et alla se coucher dans son lit, continuant de pleurer avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée grâce à l'aide de l'alcool.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mer et Lame

**Chapitre 3 : Mer et Lame**

 **M** ikasa et Armin étaient avec lui. Les trois enfants d'une dizaine d'années se trouvaient juste à côté d'un fleuve à l'intérieur d'une ville quand l'éclair foudroya le ciel. Le sol trembla, ils perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent par terre. En se relevant, Eren fut frappé par plusieurs choses à la fois, le ciel était d'un bleu profond, d'où pouvait donc provenir l'éclair ayant éclaté quelques secondes plus tôt ? Le plus étrange était, sans aucun doute, le mur de près de cinquante mètres qui entourait la ville dans laquelle il se trouvait. Où était-il ? C'est alors qu'il arrêta de respirer, tétanisé par ce qu'il aperçut.

Tout en haut du mur, une main rouge sang se cramponnait à la pierre, une fumée épaisse et grise volant derrière elle. Les villageois s'étaient rassemblés au cœur d'une petite place, un silence de mort régnait. Soudain, Armin brisa le silence :

\- Impossible. Ce mur fait cinquante mètres de haut !

Eren se retourna vers lui, perdu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? À quoi servait ce mur ? Mais surtout, à qui était cette main ? Pourquoi tout le monde semblait si… Eren fut coupé dans ses pensées par une vision encore plus horrible. Une tête était apparue derrière la main. La tête d'un Titan qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre. Le crâne était recouvert de muscles rouges vifs dégageant de la vapeur, il n'y avait pas de peau, pas de cheveux, rien d'autre à part des muscles, des nerfs et des tendons. C'était la tête d'un Titan écorché vif qui se déployait maintenant. Le Titan dépassait la limite du mur d'au moins dix mètres, il devait donc mesurer environ soixante mètres de haut.

Eren resta sans voix, tout comme Mikasa et Armin à côté de lui, tout comme les habitants qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Puis, il y eu une énorme secousse, une sorte d'explosion. Un énorme bloc de pierre se retrouva propulsé devant eux, écrasant plusieurs personnes dans sa chute. Un vent de panique courra alors dans la ville, tout le monde criait, hurlait. C'est alors qu'Eren les vit.

En bas du mur, un trou béant se trouvait à la place d'une ancienne porte en bois massif de près de cinq mètres. Le Titan Colossal avait ébréché le mur en y donnant un coup de pied titanesque. À travers la brèche, des silhouettes se dessinaient à présent. Des Titans. De monstrueux Titans. Des dizaines d'entre eux entrèrent dans la ville et commencèrent à dévorer les malheureux humains se trouvant sur leur passage.

Eren hurla et s'effondra par terre, incapable de bouger. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains. À travers ses doigts, il aperçut Mikasa et Armin, la peur déformant leurs visages. Eren ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il avait changé d'endroit et se trouvait, avec Mikasa, dans les bras d'un soldat qui courrait. Eren découvrit avec horreur que tout ce qui l'entourait n'était que débris. Il vit alors un Titan non loin de là qui tentait de soulever le toit d'une maison en ruines. Une fois la chose faite, le Titan attrapa une femme coincée sous les décombres. Avec ses cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval tombant sur son épaule droite, Eren reconnu immédiatement sa mère. Il hurla :

\- Maman ! NON ! Maman ! Lâchez-moi ! ruant de coups de poings le soldat qui l'éloignait du massacre.

Le Titan qui tenait sa mère avait un visage déformé par un énorme sourire carnassier, il regarda Eren et brisa la nuque de la malheureuse. Le cœur d'Eren s'arrêta. Le Titan porta le corps de sa victime à la bouche et donna un coup de mâchoire dedans. Le sang gicla.

Quand Eren se réveilla, il était en train d'hurler et était en sueur. La lumière de sa chambre s'alluma. Sa mère, sur le pas de la porte, le regardait inquiète. Elle était en pyjama, ses cheveux attachés ébouriffés par la nuit.

\- Eren ! Tu vas bien ?

Eren pleurait, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa mère s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit de son fils, le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est rien. Chut, c'est fini mon chéri, c'est fini. Calme-toi. Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est ça ?

Eren la regarda et acquiesça. Il avait toujours aimé sa mère du plus profond de son cœur, il ne s'en remettrait jamais si quelque chose lui arrivait. Il serra sa mère un peu plus fort et dut reprendre son souffle avant de lui dire :

\- Je t'aime Maman. Je t'aime tellement.

Devant le chagrin de son fils, Madame Jaeger ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer. Son fils, son bébé pour l'éternité, la chair de sa chair. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant de longues minutes. Une fois calmé, Eren renvoya gentiment sa mère dans sa chambre, elle avait une dure journée qui l'attendait au cabinet. Il ne voulait absolument pas que sa mère soit fatiguée et ne puisse exercer correctement à cause de lui. Madame Jaeger le laissa, n'osant pas lui demander ce dont il avait rêvé qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil.

Eren ne put se rendormir, il resta assis dans son lit pendant près de trois longues heures. Il était hanté par ce nouveau cauchemar. C'était la première fois qu'il rêvait du monde des Titans dans un endroit différent que celui de la bataille avec Levi. Il était inquiet, comment pouvait-il faire des rêves aussi affreux ? Mikasa et Armin étaient même présents cette fois-ci, sa mère également… Eren sentit un profond mal de tête arriver… Il se leva et alla prendre un antidouleur.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour du week-end. Il devait accompagner Armin chez Levi qui avait accepté qu'Eren se joigne à eux. Sachant très bien qu'il n'allait rien comprendre à leurs discussions sur le droit, Eren avait prévu quelques livres de cours pour passer le temps.

En descendant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée avec son sac sur le dos, Eren croisa Mikasa.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà rejoindre Armin ?

\- Oui, je l'accompagne chez cet écrivain connu qui veut l'aider à préparer ses concours…

\- Chez Levi Ackerman, c'est comme ça que tu l'as appelé, non ?

\- Ouais, chez lui…

\- Je me suis permise de faire des recherches sur ce type Eren… Il est bizarre, ses histoires sont vraiment sombres, toutes des histoires de meurtres plus ou moins sanglants avec des accusés vraiment dérangés dans leur tête…

\- Mikasa, tu t'inquiètes encore pour moi ?

\- Eren, je veux juste te dire que pour inventer des trucs pareils, il doit aussi être un minimum dérangé dans sa tête. Fais attention à toi, et à Armin aussi, on ne sait jamais. S'il osait te faire quelque chose, je t'assure que je ne serai plus maîtresse de mes gestes et que j'irai le tuer sur le champ. Il pourrait alors écrire une histoire sur sa propre mort quand il sera au paradis car je ne ferai pas dans la dentelle !

\- Mikasa ! Où tu vas chercher tout ça ? Arrête de te monter la tête comma ça, il ne va rien m'arriver et puis, je sais me défendre je te signale ! Sur ce, bonne journée sœurette !

Ah, Mikasa ! Elle en faisait toujours trop pour son frère, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait peur que si elle n'était pas à ses côtés en permanence, il lui arriverait quelque chose de grave ! Cela gonflait un peu Eren, mais il savait que sa sœur faisait ça pour lui prouver qu'elle tenait à lui.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il se trouva devant la maison des Arlert et sonna. Armin ouvrit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Il était euphorique, ça se lisait sur son visage. En même temps, il devait être content et excité à l'idée d'avoir un cours particulier avec son auteur préféré… Si Eren n'était pas autant intrigué par Levi, il n'aurait pas accompagné Armin. Très peu pour lui l'idée de s'ennuyer chez un inconnu.

Ils prirent le métro jusqu'en direction de la station à laquelle Levi était descendu la dernière fois. Suivant le GPS de son portable dans lequel il avait entré l'adresse fournie par Levi, Armin guida Eren à travers des quartiers assez luxueux de la ville. Une fois arrivés devant un bel immeuble de cinq étages, le GPS sortit de sa voix robotique :

\- Vous êtes arrivés à destination !

\- Et bien dis-donc, il n'est pas pauvre Monsieur Ackerman à ce que je vois ! Eren était fasciné par l'immeuble dans lequel vivait Levi.

\- Ben tu sais, ses romans ont connu pas mal de succès, il a donc dû gagner assez d'argent avec !

Armin appuya sur une sonnette à côté d'une pancarte sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Levi Ackerman ». Au bout de trois sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha :

\- Oui, c'est pourquoi ? la voix froide de Levi était reconnaissable entre mille.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Ackerman, c'est Armin Arlert et Eren Jaeger.

\- Je vous ouvre les gosses, mon appart' est au troisième, dépêchez-vous de grimper, il raccrocha.

\- Il est vraiment charmant cet homme ! grogna Eren.

\- Arrête de râler Eren, aller, viens !

Une fois arrivés au troisième, Armin toqua à la porte de Levi. Ce dernier leur ouvrit tout de suite la porte.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Ackerman !

\- Salut Armin, aller, rentre, ne perdons pas de temps ! Armin rentra dans l'appartement, Levi se tourna vers Eren. Ben alors, on ne dit pas « bonjour » Eren ?

\- B'jour.

\- Rentre, fais comme chez toi, mais attention, pas de bazar ! Levi regarda Eren droit dans les yeux, ce dernier y vit une petite lueur de joie, étrange.

Eren entra et suivit un petit couloir jusqu'à arriver dans le salon de l'appartement. La pièce était immense, la décoration assez moderne, les murs blancs, un canapé en cuir gris foncé, une télé à écran plat lui faisant face. Le salon était séparé de la cuisine ouverte par un bar avec quelques tabourets. Les deux pièces étaient illuminées par de grandes baies vitrées par lesquelles on apercevait un gigantesque jardin en contre-bas.

\- Armin, je te propose qu'on bosse dans mon canapé et qu'on pose tous tes dossiers sur la table basse. On sera plus à l'aise. Quant à toi Eren, je suppose que tu as prévu de bosser d'autres trucs, pas sûr que le droit t'intéresse ?

\- Effectivement…

\- Bien, tu peux aller dans mon bureau, c'est la porte juste là. J'allais oublier, vous voulez du thé ? Je n'ai que ça à vous proposer, je déteste le café !

\- Non, c'est bon Monsieur Ackerman, il faut que nous travaillions.

\- Non merci.

Eren se dirigea donc jusque dans le bureau de Levi et ferma la porte juste après avoir aperçu Armin et Levi assis dans le canapé, commençant à bosser des textes de lois. Le bureau était comme le reste de l'appartement, grand, lumineux et bien rangé. Pas une trace de poussière à l'horizon, Levi devait être un grand maniaque de la propreté. Sur son bureau, une pile de papiers griffonnés de notes, une trousse, son ordinateur portable. Si Eren était curieux, il s'interdit de fouiller dans les affaires de Levi. La seule chose qu'il aperçut fut le nom écrit sur un dossier situé un peu à part du reste des feuilles, _Shingeki No Kyojin_.

Eren s'assit au bureau, commença à sortir ses livres pour étudier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il ne servait absolument à rien ici ! Passons, il n'était pas venu pour se morfondre, il ouvrit un ses livres. N'ayant pas envie de plonger tout de suite dans ses cours, il se mit à observer le reste de la pièce.

Au-dessus du bureau se trouvait un tableau représentant la mer. Le bleu était majoritaire sur l'œuvre. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'Eren se rendit compte que deux personnages se trouvaient en bas du tableau, au bord de la plage. Ils portaient tous les deux des capes volant au vent. Il semblait y avoir un emblème dessus mais Eren n'arriva pas à en distinguer la forme. Le vêtement lui rappela étrangement celui qu'il portait dans son premier rêve du monde des Titans. En bas à droite, il y avait la signature du peintre, et ce n'était autre que celle de Levi.

\- En plus d'être doué à l'écrit, il peint bien également ! ricana à haute voix Eren.

Son regard fut alors attiré par une étagère dans le fond de la pièce. Sur les étages supérieurs, des armes étaient déposées avec un petit écriteau devant chacune. En regardant l'étage le plus en bas, Eren fut surpris, il y avait là la réplique exacte de l'arme qu'utilisaient les soldats de son rêve. Une lame fine et aiguisée ressemblant à un sabre, mais en un peu plus moderne, le manche étant en métal fondu. Devant l'arme, pas d'écriteau.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, Eren sursauta. Ce n'était que Levi.

\- Tu ne travailles pas le morveux ?

\- Euh… Si mais… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je venais juste vérifier que tu ne salissais pas mon bureau, je suis un peu maniaque vois-tu !

\- Je vois ça… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Eren en désignant la lame.

\- Mon étagère d'armes, elles sont toutes factices, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me sers de ces modèles pour faire des descriptions des plus fidèles possibles dans mes livres.

\- Et la lame du bas, elle n'a pas de nom ?

\- Non, pas celle-là, c'est un modèle que j'ai fait moi-même à une époque où je ne trouvais plus d'inspiration.

Levi regarda Eren qui le dévisageait un peu, lui fit une sorte de sourire et lui dit de se mettre au travail. Deux heures plus tard, Armin, un peu fatigué d'avoir travaillé avec tant d'acharnement pendant l'après-midi, rejoignit Eren pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Juste avant de partir, Levi prit à part Eren :

\- Eren ? Je ne sais pas si Armin te l'a dit, mais je suis assez fasciné par la complexité du corps humain. J'aimerai bien en apprendre un peu plus dessus, histoire d'agrémenter mes futurs romans avec plus de détails. Ça te dérangerait de me donner ton numéro pour qu'on puisse en parler un jour ou l'autre ?

Eren avait griffonné son numéro sur un bout de papier qu'il avait tendu à Levi. Les deux garçons saluèrent alors Levi et repartirent en direction du métro.

Après avoir refermé la porte, Levi se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci… Eren… Ce gamin était tout aussi curieux qu'autrefois… Seulement, cette après-midi, il y avait eu quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard devant la lame de l'équipe tridimensionnel. Le garçon n'avait pas posé la question innocemment, Levi en était sûr. Il semblait attendre une réponse claire de sa part, comme une sorte de révélation. Et si Eren se souvenait de tout également ? Non, impossible… Il aurait déjà tenté de le tuer si c'était le cas…

Mais cette scène hantait Levi, Eren devant son étagère d'armes, regardant la lame avec attention comme si elle lui rappelait certaines choses. Le tableau de la mer juste derrière lui. Dire qu'il avait inventé cette excuse bidon sur le corps humain pour espérer se trouver un peu seul avec lui… Quand Eren était là, Levi se sentait apaisé, plus serein. Ce garçon le rendait fou, et ce depuis tant d'années, depuis tant de décennies, depuis tant de siècles, depuis cette époque sombre qu'avait connu l'humanité.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Fièvre

**Chapitre 4 : Fièvre**

 **C** ela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Eren n'avait pas vu Levi. Le garçon était perturbé, pour une raison inconnue, il avait envie de passer du temps avec cet homme, mais d'un autre côté, depuis que Levi Ackerman était entré dans sa vie, il n'avait cessé de faire des rêves étranges… Et si tout cela était lié ?

À la différence de ses deux précédents cauchemars, dans ses nouveaux rêves, aucun Titan n'était présent. Eren semblait suivre une formation pour devenir soldat, il apprenait à utiliser la fameuse machine nommée « équipement tridimensionnel » qui lui permettait de voler et d'attaquer des cibles en forme de Titan. Mikasa et Armin étaient toujours présents, mais d'autres personnes que le jeune homme connaissait dans la vraie vie étaient apparues et semblaient suivre le même entraînement que lui.

Depuis quelques jours, Eren était nostalgique et avait sorti toutes ses anciennes photos d'enfance et d'adolescence pour revoir le visage de ceux qui apparaissaient dans ses rêves. Sasha Braus était une ancienne camarade de collège qui travaillait maintenant dans un restaurant chic de la ville. Christa Renz était la fille d'un des PDG les plus puissants de la région et ami de la famille Jaeger, très mignonne, elle était devenue l'égérie d'une grande marque de cosmétique à seulement 16 ans. Ymir (dont Eren ne se souvenait plus du nom de famille, l'eut-il su un jour), était la meilleure amie de Christa, ou du moins, elles étaient inséparables. Connie Springer et Marco Bodt avaient été dans la même équipe de natation qu'Eren quand ils avaient 10 ans, mais cela faisait des années qu'Eren ne les avait pas vus. Il y avait aussi le trio inséparable constitué de Reiner Braun, de Bertoldt Hoover et d'Annie Leonhart avec qui Eren avait fait du karaté durant ses années de lycée. Et puis, il y avait Jean Kirstein, le garçon qu'Eren supportait le moins au monde, et ce depuis l'enfance. En effet, ce jeune homme, qui était amoureux de Mikasa depuis de nombreuses années, était affreusement jaloux de la relation liant Eren à sa sœur adoptive, ce dernier était donc devenu son bouc-émissaire, victime de ses farces peu amusantes. Jean avait toujours été dans la même classe que les Jaeger depuis la maternelle jusqu'à la Faculté de Médecine, au grand dam d'Eren…

Pourquoi rêvait-il de ces personnes ? Elles ne se connaissaient même pas entre elles pour la plupart, alors pourquoi ? La question tournait en boucle dans la tête d'Eren, si bien qu'il avait fini par en attraper un mal de crâne. Allongé dans son lit, il regardait le plafond, essayant de vider son esprit et de ne plus penser à rien… Il était 05h00 du matin, un dimanche du mois d'octobre, Eren voulait dormir, ayant choisi ce jour comme jour de repos où il ne réviserait rien, cependant, le sommeil ne venait pas… Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait laissée ouverte durant la nuit.

Son téléphone vibra, il avait reçu un nouveau message. Il tendit son bras jusqu'à la table de chevet située à côté de son lit pour le récupérer. Qui pouvait lui envoyer un message à cette heure-là ? Sur l'écran, un numéro inconnu s'afficha avec ces quelques mots :

 _« Je t'attends chez moi à 14h00. Ne sois pas en retard morveux, j'ai horreur de ça. »_

Aucun doute, c'était Levi. Un frisson parcourra le corps d'Eren. Il allait se retrouver seul avec lui. Cela lui faisait peur, mais il éprouvait également un autre sentiment, de la joie, comme s'il avait attendu ce jour depuis une éternité.

Il se releva, il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi occuper Levi pendant toute une après-midi en lui parlant du corps humain. Eren n'en avait pas trop envie, jouer les professeurs, très peu pour lui ! Il se rappela alors que lors de sa première année de Médecine, il avait acheté un documentaire sur l'évolution du genre humain qui parlait également des bases de l'anatomie et de la physiologie. C'était une très bonne idée, il allait proposer à Levi de le regarder et ne serait pas obligé d'avoir à tout lui expliquer. Fier de son idée, Eren se rallongea et ne mit que quelques minutes à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Quand il émergea et regarda son réveil, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour réussir à lire les quatre chiffres affichés. Il était 12h30 ! Eren n'en crut pas ses yeux… Il avait bien rattrapé son sommeil, mais il n'était pas en avance maintenant… Le temps de se préparer, de manger un bout et de prendre le métro jusqu'à chez Levi, il risquait d'être pile poil à l'heure. Il sauta de son lit, commença à se diriger vers son armoire mais s'arrêté net, il s'était levé trop vite, la tête lui tournait et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'une migraine persistante était en train de pointer le bout de son nez. Dans son armoire, il prit de quoi s'habiller, un jean bleu foncé, un tee-shirt blanc et son sweat à capuche bordeaux. Il fila dans la salle de bain, prit une bonne douche, enfila ses vêtements et descendit en direction de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il fut surpris d'y trouver son père qu'il ne voyait que très rarement, ce dernier étant très occupé par son métier.

\- Bonjour Eren, tu vas bien ? Tu viens seulement de te lever ?

\- S'lut Papa, ça va, j'ai juste mal à la tête, mais rien de bien grave… Effectivement, je viens juste de me lever, et je suis d'ailleurs un peu en retard pour aller voir quelqu'un… Maman n'est pas là ?

\- Non, elle est sortie avec ses collègues. Elle a laissé ton repas dans le frigo si c'est ce que tu cherches, Grisha fit un clin d'œil à Eren, sachant que celui-ci était toujours affamé quand il venait de se lever.

\- Merci Papa !

\- De rien, je retourne dans mon bureau pour travailler, tu dînes à la maison ce soir ?

\- Oui, je ne pense pas rentrer trop tard, à tout à l'heure.

Eren ne prit même pas la peine de faire chauffer son plat et l'avala en moins de deux minutes. Il remonta en trombe dans sa chambre pour y prendre son sac à dos dans lequel il pensa à mettre le DVD qu'il allait visionner chez Levi. Enfilant ses baskets noires, il sortit rapidement de chez lui et courra en direction de la station de métro la plus proche. Il était déjà 13h10.

Durant quelques minutes du trajet qu'il empruntait, le métro souterrain sortait de terre et devenait aérien. La ville défilait sous les yeux d'Eren, la vue était magnifique. Au milieu des grands bâtiments des quartiers populaires, les grands arbres avaient enfilé leur parure orange si caractéristique de l'automne. Il avait plu dans la matinée, des flaques d'eau se créant un peu partout sur les trottoirs. Après un virage, Eren eut le temps d'apercevoir des enfants jouer dans un grand parc avant que les murs en béton gris et froids ne redeviennent la seule chose visible par les vitres. Il arriva devant le bâtiment de Levi à 13h50. Au niveau du portillon, une jeune femme sortant de la résidence lui garda l'entrée ouverte.

\- Bonjour, il me semble ne jamais vous avoir vu ici avant ? Vous êtes un nouveau résident ?

Eren fut frappé par sa beauté, elle devait avoir un peu plus de 25 ans, n'était pas très grande mais avait des formes exactement là où il fallait. Ses cheveux tiraient légèrement vers le roux et son visage affichait un sourire radieux.

\- Euh non… Je suis Eren Jaeger et je viens rendre visite à Monsieur Ackerman.

\- Enchantée Eren, je suis Petra Ralle, la voisine de palier de Levi. Je suis étonnée qu'il ait de la visite, c'est très rare… Enfin je suis contente pour lui, ça lui fera du bien de voir du monde, lui qui est souvent si seul. Sur ce, bonne journée Eren.

Eren la salua et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Une fois les trois étages montés, il arriva devant l'appartement de Levi. Il frappa trois fois mais aucune réponse. Un peu hésitant, il actionna la poignée et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci n'était pas fermée et il put entrer. Après avoir refermé la porte, il entendit quelqu'un râler depuis le salon :

\- Tsssttt !... Autant de poussière, c'est pas possible !

\- Monsieur Ackerman ?

Levi apparu devant lui. Il portait un pantalon gris foncé, une chemise blanche et des chaussons blancs. Il tenait un balai dans la main droite et une balayette dans la main gauche.

\- Eren ! N'approche surtout pas avant d'avoir enlevé tes chaussures ! Tu vas me dégueulasser mon sol ! Oh, et appelle-moi Levi gamin, « Monsieur » c'est trop conventionnel, j'ai pas 40 ans non plus !

Eren quitta ses chaussures et se rendit dans le salon. Il y avait eu un changement depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, un gros changement même ! Au milieu de la pièce, trônait maintenant un magnifique piano à queue noir, splendide. Eren laissa échapper un « Wouah ! » de surprise.

\- Tu verrais ta tête… Il te plaît ? C'est ma dernière acquisition, cela faisait des années que j'en voulais un comme ça.

\- Il est superbe Levi, vraiment. Vous savez en jouer ?

\- Pfff… Tu es vraiment con, tu crois que c'est juste pour la déco ? Bien-sûr que je sais en jouer ! Mais pas la peine de me demander un morceau, tu n'es pas là pour ça. Tu veux du thé ?

\- Ouais, je veux bien ! Eren sentant toujours sa migraine, il se fit la réflexion qu'une tasse de thé ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

\- Je prépare ça de suite. Alors, de quoi tu vas me parler aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai amené un documentaire sur l'évolution du genre humain, ça vous va ?

\- Très bien, mets ton DVD dans le lecteur et installe-toi sur le canapé, j'arrive.

Eren s'exécuta sans broncher et se posa sur le canapé, attendant Levi pour lancer le DVD. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de thé dans les mains, il en tendit une à Eren et s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Tu le lances ce DVD gamin ?

\- Oui, de suite !

Le documentaire commença, la voix-off expliqua rapidement d'où venait la vie sur Terre, les premières espèces à avoir colonisé la surface terrestre et de quelles grandes familles de primates descendait l'Homme. Quelques minutes furent consacrées aux Hommes préhistoriques, suivirent ceux de l'Antiquité avec les puissances égyptiennes et gréco-romaines et les premiers siècles de l'Histoire depuis Jésus Christ. Alors que le narrateur était en train d'expliquer la période du Moyen-Âge, Levi se mit soudainement à parler :

\- Eren, tu peux revenir en arrière de quelques secondes s'il te plaît ?

Eren ne se permit pas de demander pourquoi, prit la télécommande et fit un petit retour en arrière. La voix off disait :

 _« Pour des raisons encore inconnues à ce jour, il semblerait qu'il y ait environ 1500 ans, l'espèce humaine aurait connu une période sombre pendant laquelle des millions de personnes seraient décédées. Si l'humanité a failli disparaître à cette époque, aucun scientifique n'est en mesure de dire si cela est dû à une épidémie ou à une catastrophe météorologique. »_

Le visage de Levi s'était durcit, il regardait l'écran avec attention, comme s'il attendait une suite à ces propos. Il sembla déçu quand le narrateur changea de sujet et commença à aborder la Renaissance.

Après quelques autres passages arrivant jusqu'au XXIème siècle actuel, suivirent des sujets d'anatomie et de physiologie. Quand commença le chapitre sur la reproduction, Eren se sentit rougir d'un coup. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi ce sujet précis devait le mettre mal à l'aise, ici et maintenant ? Il ne voulait absolument pas que Levi se rende compte de son état, il pourrait mal interpréter son malaise…

Levi observait Eren du coin de l'œil et il esquissa un petit sourire quand il s'aperçut de la gêne du jeune homme. Eren avait toujours eu ce genre de réactions face aux sujets délicats que sont les sujets sexuels, des réactions pudiques de jeunes novices qui faisaient craquer Levi. La situation l'excitait un peu, sachant qu'il aurait le dessus sur Eren s'il le prenait par surprise en lui montrant qu'il avait perçu son malaise. Il se rapprocha du garçon.

Eren tourna la tête brusquement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Levi. Avec un petit rictus et les yeux légèrement brillants, ce dernier regardait fixement Eren droit dans les yeux.

\- Et ben alors gamin, on est intimidé par le sujet ? Ou est-ce par moi peut-être ?

Il rapprocha un peu plus sa tête de celle d'Eren. Ce dernier sentait le souffle de Levi sur ses lèvres, il avait la tête qui lui tournait de plus en plus. Une main douce se posa sur son cou, électrisant son corps entier. La respiration d'Eren s'accéléra, il ferma les yeux. Levi déposa un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme et le contempla, ce garçon le rendait fou. Il se pencha et déposa son front contre celui d'Eren. Après quelques secondes, il se redressa soudainement.

\- Eren, tu as de la fièvre ? Tu es malade ?

Eren rouvrit les yeux. Levi avait retrouvé son air sérieux et avait une main posée sur le front d'Eren et l'autre sur le sien. Il avait l'ait inquiet.

\- Ma parole, mais tu es brûlant ! Déshabille-toi, tout de suite !

\- Par… Pardon ?... Eren était un peu dérouté par la demande.

\- Mais ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux, c'est pour que tu ailles prendre une douche débile ! Tu pensais à quoi !? La salle de bain est à côté de mon bureau, vas-y, je vais voir si j'ai des médicaments contre la fièvre.

Levi se leva du canapé et partit en direction de la cuisine. Eren, sans bronché, fit de même et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte à clés, sa tête était extrêmement douloureuse et il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, une douche bien froide. Il commença à se déshabiller.

Levi préparait une nouvelle tasse de thé quand il entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la salle de bain. Il se précipita, ouvrit la porte et découvrit Eren étalé à plat ventre sur le sol, trempé de sueur et ne bougeant pas.

\- Eren ! Eren tu vas bien ? Tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse. Levi se pencha, secoua Eren et se rendit compte que le garçon s'était évanoui. Il avait eu le temps de retirer son sweat, son tee-shirt et son jean. Levi le retourna et commença à le porter. Il l'emmena ainsi jusque dans sa chambre, le coucha dans son lit et le borda. Il s'assit à côté de lui et remit en place une de ses mèches de cheveux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Eren et que ce dernier tremblait et sanglotait.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Piano

**Chapitre 5 : Piano**

 **E** ren parlait dans son sommeil fiévreux. Levi, toujours assis à côté de lui, avait déposé un gant de toilette humidifié à l'eau froide sur son front. Il le regardait intensément, inquiet, et essayait de comprendre les paroles incompréhensibles que le malade bafouillait.

\- Mmmm… Maman… MAMAN ! NOOON… Mikasa… Mikasa, il a tué Maman, ce monstre a tué Maman…

\- Eren, calme-toi… Levi caressa la joue d'Eren mais celui-ci continua de marmonner.

\- Je les tuerai tous, JE LES EXTERMINERAI TOUS !

Levi fut surpris, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu les dernières paroles d'Eren. Cette phrase, il avait déjà entendu Eren la dire, mais c'était il y a si longtemps, et dans une autre vie…

\- Hmmm… Armin… Crétin de Jean !... Mange ta patate Sasha… Mange-la, je ne vais pas de la voler… Où sont Christa et Ymir ?... Et Connie et Marco ?...

C'était un hasard, un pur hasard si Eren disait ces prénoms. Même si c'était ceux de ses camarades du bataillon d'exploration, il pouvait très bien les connaître dans cette vie-là. Levi avait bien revu des personnes de cette époque, comme Petra Ralle, sa voisine, ou Erwin Smith, un de ses anciens collègues de barreaux, sans que ces derniers n'aient aucun souvenir de leur vie passée.

\- Annie… Bertholdt… Reiner… AHHH ! une larme perla sur la joue d'Eren, BANDE DE TRAÎTRES !

Levi commençait à douter… Et si Eren se rappelait, lui aussi, réellement de tout ? De sa vie passée ? Il se leva et commença à partir en direction du salon pour passer un coup de fil. Il était au niveau de la porte de la pièce quand Eren se remit à parler…

\- Caporal-chef Levi… Cap'taine Levi… Je suis désolé, ils sont morts… Ils sont tous morts… Ils essayaient de me protéger… Je suis désolé capitaine, désolé…

Levi s'était figé, telle une statue de pierre, sur le pas de sa chambre… Eren… Que venait-il de dire ? « Caporal-chef » ? « Ils sont tous morts » ? Levi s'effondra au sol, tombant sur ses genoux. Tenant sa tête avec ses deux mains, il pleura, sanglota et ne put empêcher un cri de sortir de sa cage thoracique… Le souvenir de cet horrible jour refaisait surface, la macabre découverte de la perte de toute son équipe, la peur d'avoir aussi perdu Eren… Cela faisait des années qu'il vivait seul avec tous ces affreux souvenirs avec personne pour en parler. Après quelques minutes, il se releva et sortit de la chambre après avoir regardé du coin de l'œil Eren qui était maintenant silencieux.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre où il se trouvait. La chambre de Levi était, comme le reste de l'appartement, très spacieuse. Plongé dans la peine-ombre, Eren put quand même apercevoir le tableau qui se situait au-dessus de la porte entrebâillée. La toile était toute en longueur et seuls deux yeux étaient représentés sur un fond blanc. Deux yeux d'un bleu azur profond. Dans le regard, il y avait une lueur de rage et de courage. Pendant un court instant, Eren crut presque reconnaître son propre regard. Dans le coin gauche du bas, la même signature que celle du tableau accroché dans le bureau non loin de là, la signature de Levi.

Eren enleva le gant de toilette placé sur son front pour le poser sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Il avait toujours mal à la tête, si cela était dû à sa fièvre, les cauchemars qu'il venait de faire n'avaient pas dû aider non plus… Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était allongé dans le lit de Levi mais il était sûr d'une chose, il avait eu le temps de vivre une vie entière dans son subconscient. Des centaines de scènes s'étaient déroulées sous ses yeux.

Dans un monde qui n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait actuellement, il avait rencontré Mikasa en tuant des hommes qui tentaient de l'agresser après avoir assassiné les parents de la fillette. Eren avait offert une écharpe rouge à la jeune fille et cette dernière avait fini par être adoptée par la famille Jaeger. Le père d'Eren, Grisha, était, comme dans la vraie vie, médecin, mais il semblait bien plus mystérieux que celui qu'Eren connaissait en vrai. Sa mère, Carla, était toujours aussi souriante et aimante. Armin était aussi son meilleur ami dans ce monde, avec Mikasa, ils formaient un trio inséparable.

Il avait revécu l'apparition du Titan Colossal, la mort de sa mère, la fuite en direction des murs intacts, la formation pour devenir soldat avec tous ses camarades de promotion. Lors d'une autre scène, sous les yeux d'Armin, il s'était fait dévorer par un Titan qui était entré en ville après l'attaque du Titan Colossal et du Titan Cuirassé. Mais il n'était pas mort, il s'était transformé en Titan, lui, Eren, pour tuer ces affreux monstres.

Il avait ensuite rencontré le Caporal-chef Levi qui les avait sauvés, Mikasa, Armin et lui, des griffes d'un Titan. La rumeur d'une nouvelle recrue capable de se transformer en Titan n'avait pas mis longtemps à remonter jusqu'aux oreilles des hauts dirigeants de l'armée qui avaient alors décidé d'organiser un procès pour savoir si Eren représentait un danger pour l'humanité et s'il devait être éliminé. C'est Levi qui l'avait tiré d'affaire en le tabassant devant l'assemblé, montrant qu'Eren n'utiliserait pas son pouvoir pour le contrer. Il avait été conclu qu'Eren devait être surveillé par l'escouade de Levi pour éviter des accidents de transformation. Eren avait passé plusieurs mois en compagnie de Levi et de son équipe, dont Petra Ralle faisait partie. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec tous et éprouvé une profonde admiration pour la Caporal-chef qui était considéré comme le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité.

Avait suivi la première expédition hors des murs, sur le territoire des Titans. L'arrivée et la traque du Titan Féminin avaient fait des ravages, tous les camarades de Levi s'étant fait tuer par ledit Titan en essayant de sauver Eren. La découverte de l'identité du Titan Féminin, qui n'était autre qu'Annie Leonhart, avait profondément affecté Eren. Après un combat sous forme de Titan avec Eren dans l'enceinte même des murs, Annie n'avait plus été en état de nuire, s'étant elle-même enfermée dans une carapace qu'elle pouvait générer sous sa forme titanesque.

La véritable identité du Titan Colossal et du Titan Cuirassé n'avait pas tardé elle non plus. Eren n'était entouré que par des traîtres, partout autour de lui, il ne savait même plus à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Si Mikasa et Armin étaient toujours à ses côtés, c'était la présence du Capitaine qui le rassurait. Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, il tenait à cet homme et il ne voulait en aucun cas le perdre.

Le jour de la chute des Titans avait finalement sonné, si l'humanité avait retrouvé toute sa liberté grâce à Eren, ce dernier était en piteux état… S'il avait été heureux de cette victoire, il avait également souffert le martyre et avait senti l'odeur de la mort arriver à grands pas. La dernière scène dont Eren avait rêvé était sa propre mort, il n'était pas mort de ses blessures, c'est Levi qui l'avait tué en lui enfonçant la dernière lame de son équipement tridimensionnel dans le cœur.

Eren était toujours allongé dans le lit de Levi, il ne savait pas trop comment il pouvait interpréter ses cauchemars. Son imagination ne serait jamais capable d'inventer autant de choses, il y avait tant de détails, tant d'éléments… Mais si cela ne venait pas de son imagination, avait-il déjà vécu ces événements ? Et si oui, quand ?

Des notes de musique se firent entendre depuis le salon, c'était très certainement Levi. Pendant cinq minutes, seul le piano résonna, Levi jouait terriblement bien, la mélodie était magnifique. Eren finit par entendre Levi prendre une inspiration et commencer à chanter :

 _«_ _Die Stühle liegen sehr eng,_

 _Wir reden die ganze Nacht lang,_

 _Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht,_

 _Wir können uns gut verstehen._

 _So ist es immer, unser Licht ist nur das,_

 _Trinken und singen wir, begrüßen morgen._

 _So ist es immer, unter'm riesigen Himmel_

 _Leben wir zusammen, die Nacht ist lang._

 _Da die Sterne nicht leuchten,_

 _Kann der Mond auf diese Stadt nicht scheinen,_

 _Schauten wir das Licht selbst an,_

 _Singen wir unter dem Sternenmeer. »_

Eren se leva et s'approcha de la porte, il pouvait apercevoir Levi de là. Ses mains pianotaient à une vitesse fulgurante, ses mouvements étaient fluides, gracieux. Une larme coula sur une des joues de Levi mais sa voix ne trembla pas, il continua à chanter, fermant les yeux. Quand il eut fini, Eren ouvrit la porte pour montrer qu'il était là. En l'apercevant, Levi essuya rapidement sa joue.

\- Eren… Tu vas un peu mieux ?

\- Un peu… Je crois qu'avoir dormi m'a fait du bien… Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Autour de minuit.

\- Minuit ?! Mais il faut absolument que je rentre chez moi ! Mes parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude, où est mon portable ?

\- Calme-toi idiot, j'ai cherché le numéro de tes parents sur Internet et je les ai appelés, je suis tombé sur ta mère et je lui ai dit que tu étais malade et que je pouvais te garder chez moi pour la nuit. Elle était inquiète mais elle a ajouté qu'elle me faisait confiance pour prendre soin de toi alors qu'elle ne me connait même pas…

\- Merci… Comme je n'ai jamais eu d'ennuis avec personne, ma mère part du principe que tous les gens que je côtoie sont bienveillants, pour ça qu'elle vous fait confiance, elle a toujours été comme ça.

\- C'est un peu surprenant sur le coup, mais elle a l'air très gentille. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non merci, j'ai juste un peu froid, j'aimerai bien récupérer mes vêtements…

Eren était, effectivement, toujours en caleçon, un peu gêné d'être torse-nu dans le salon de Levi. Il commença à rougir. Cela fit rire Levi.

\- Haha ! Ne sois pas gêné comme ça, on dirait un gosse de cinq ans qui essaye de parler à son amoureuse pour la première fois ! Je vais devoir te prêter mes fringues, j'ai mis les tiennes au lave-linge, elles étaient trempées de sueur.

\- Ah… Euh… Merci alors…

Levi se leva et rejoignit Eren dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit son placard et en sortit un tee-shirt noir.

\- Hmmm, ça ne te dérange pas de dormir en caleçon ? Je n'ai pas vraiment de bas approprié pour faire pyjama, désolé.

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave, merci…

Levi tendit le haut à Eren et celui-ci l'enfila. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps du jeune homme, il était grand et fin. Sur son ventre, se devinait le dessin de ses abdominaux, et sur son torse, celui de ses pectoraux.

\- Je crois que je vais me recoucher un peu… Merde, j'ai cours demain matin…

\- Tu n'iras pas, ou du moins, dans l'état où tu es, je t'en empêcherai, tu restes là.

\- Mais…

\- Eren, à chaque fois qu'Armin est venu me voir pour que je l'aide pour ses études, quand je lui demandais comment tu allais, il me faisait un éloge de toi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'as pas trop besoin de travailler pour être bien classé, ce n'est pas un jour d'absence qui va t'empêcher de réussir. Vas dormir maintenant.

Eren ne broncha pas et se coucha. Il était en train de se border quand il sentit quelqu'un se coucher à côté, l'entourer de ses bras et se coller à lui.

\- Levi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

\- Je te rappelle qu'à la base, c'est mon lit. Et, malgré le fait que tu ais froid, tu restes une vraie bouillote, moi j'ai réellement froid, alors je me réchauffe comme je peux.

\- Mais… Je… Vous… Eren sentit son corps envahit par une vague de chaleur, son souffle s'accéléra.

\- Tu sembles gêné Eren, je te perturbe ? un petit sourire était apparu sur les lèvres de Levi.

\- Non… Pas du tout… Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de dormir avec…

\- Avec un homme, non ?

\- Exactement… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Levi avait passé une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Eren et caressait ses pectoraux. Il essaya de mémoriser chaque courbe du torse du jeune homme et commença à s'aventurer vers son ventre, touchant du bout des doigts la forme des abdominaux. Eren était bouillant, sa respiration saccadée, des frissons de plaisir parcouraient son corps.

\- Je crois que je te fais de l'effet morveux.

Tout en disant ça, Levi posa sa main sur le caleçon du garçon et le caressa à travers le tissu. Un gémissement passa la barrière des lèvres d'Eren, il commençait à avoir une érection. Le sentant s'exciter, Levi accentua ses caresses.

\- Levi…

Eren saisit la main de Levi et se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et il le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en posant à son tour sa main libre sur l'entre-jambe de Levi.

\- Je crois que je vous fais de l'effet aussi.

La pression se fit plus forte. Levi sentit son intimité durcir, il grogna de plaisir. Entreprenant, Eren commença à vouloir passer sa main sous le pantalon de Levi.

\- Eren, arrête…

Eren n'écouta pas, sa main posée sur le caleçon de Levi, continuant à le caressa. C'est quand il voulut passer sous le sous-vêtement que Levi lui saisit la main.

\- Eren, arrête… Je ne peux pas… Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu es malade. Je ne veux pas que ton état s'aggrave… Je suis désolé, c'est moi qui ai commencé mais c'est mal… Rendors-toi, je vais aller dormir dans le salon.

Levi se leva et partit dans le salon, laissant en plan un Eren un peu perdu. Il avait extrêmement chaud et il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette subite excitation. C'était la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait de l'effet… Il se recoucha et essaya de dormir. La fièvre étant toujours là, il ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Plaisir partagé

**Chapitre 6 : Plaisir partagé**

 **E** ren avait récupéré ses vêtements propres dans la salle de bain et s'était habillé sans bruit. Quand il s'était levé, Levi n'était plus dans le canapé du salon, il n'était ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle de bain, Eren en avait déduit qu'il était dans son bureau. Il était plus de 11h00 et Eren voulait rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible pour rassurer ses parents et Mikasa qui devait être morte d'inquiétude. Il frappa un coup léger sur la porte du bureau et entra.

Levi était avachi sur son bureau, il dormait. Il était entouré de papiers griffonnés, la lampe toujours allumée, cela devait faire plusieurs heures qu'il s'était assoupi. Eren s'approcha doucement, il ne voulait pas le réveiller, il n'avait pas trop envie de parler de ce qui était arrivé la veille… Il observa Levi, une fois endormi, ses traits étaient doux et l'homme froid qu'il était d'habitude semblait apaisé. Une de ses mains était posée sur le dossier _Shingeki No Kyojin_ qui était ouvert, il avait dû écrire pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Eren saisit une des quelques feuilles vierges qui traînées, prit un stylo et y écrivit ces mots :

 _« Je n'ai pas osé vous réveiller. Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi._

 _Eren. »_

Il posa la feuille près de Levi pour que celui-ci la voit rapidement en se réveillant. En sortant de la pièce, son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur le tableau qu'il avait observé il y a deux semaines. Il partit de l'appartement en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit et rentra chez lui.

Quand il se réveilla, Levi était courbaturé, dormir sur son bureau n'était pas la meilleure des idées qu'il ait eue… Ses yeux furent attirés par une feuille sur laquelle il y avait une écriture qui n'était pas la sienne. Après avoir lu les mots d'Eren, il sentit un grand vide s'installer en lui, il se sentait si seul quand Eren n'était pas à ses côtés…

Il s'en voulait aussi, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi entreprenant avec le garçon. Il avait peur que ce dernier ne veuille plus le voir, c'était sa plus grande crainte. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser… Levi en était quasiment sûr, Eren avait lui aussi des souvenirs, mais le jeune homme n'osait très certainement pas en parler, de peur d'être incompris et pris pour un fou.

Levi se rendit dans le salon. Il pleuvait des cordes dehors, rendant alors son appartement sombre et triste. Il s'installa au piano et se remit à jouer la même musique pendant des heures.

Le samedi suivant, Eren n'en pouvait plus. La semaine de cours avait été compliquée, il était fatigué et n'arrivait pas à suivre correctement ses enseignements. Il était en permanence perdu dans ses pensées, les mêmes questions tournant en boucle. Il avait besoin et envie de voir Levi, mais il ne savait pas comment le recontacter après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Trainant sur Internet, il tomba sur l'annonce d'un évènement se déroulant dans un des musées près de chez lui. Une exposition sur le corps humain était proposée pendant quelques jours et commençait à partir d'aujourd'hui. Eren sauta sur l'occasion et pris son courage à deux mains en envoyant un message à Levi :

 _« Bonjour. Il y a une exposition sur le corps humain au musée des Sciences, cela vous plairait-il de venir m'y rejoindre ? »_

La réponse de Levi ne tarda pas :

 _« Salut Eren, très bonne idée, je peux être là-bas dans une heure. À tout à l'heure. »_

Eren était content, un sourire apparut sur son visage. En y allant à pieds, il serait devant le musée en quarante minutes. Il préféra partir maintenant, cela lui laisserait le temps de faire quelque chose avant l'arrivée de Levi. Il enfila son manteau kaki et quitta la maison familiale sur le champ.

Quand Levi arriva devant le musée, il aperçut Eren sortir d'un magasin à proximité et se diriger vers lui. Quand le jeune homme arriva à son niveau il fut surpris que celui-ci l'enlace en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir Levi.

Levi se mit à rougir. Il posa sa main sur la tête d'Eren et l'ébouriffa.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, sale gosse, Eren se recula et lui fit un sourire.

\- On y va ? Je suis sûr que cette expo' va vous plaire !

\- Allons-y.

Cette exposition avait ameuté du monde car elle était très controversée. En effet, étaient exposés de vrais corps humains écorchés. Ces corps avaient appartenu à des personnes ayant donné leur corps à la science et étaient à couper le souffle. Levi était impressionné, il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi près des corps humains disséqués. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de deux corps qui s'enlaçaient, Levi sortit un petit calepin et un crayon de la poche de son manteau. Il s'assit sur un banc situé juste devant l'installation et commença à dessiner. Eren se posa à côté de lui et l'observa. Les gestes de Levi étaient rapides et précis, son regard analysait l'œuvre dans les moindres détails. Au bout de vingt minutes, le dessin était fini. Levi tendit le calepin à Eren pour lui montrer.

\- Levi, c'est magnifique ! Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de talent !

\- Merci. Tu peux le garder si tu veux, je te l'offre.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Ils finirent par quitter l'exposition pour se retrouver dans le grand parc situé derrière le musée. Sans bruit, ils s'assirent sur un banc et regardèrent des enfants en train de jouer avec des feuilles mortes. Eren rompit le silence :

\- Je reviens, il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose dans un magasin près d'ici. J'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Levi le regarda partir et ressortit son calepin et son crayon. Il dessina les enfants face à lui, il était tellement concentré sur son travail qu'il n'entendit pas Eren revenir. Il sursauta légèrement quand celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. C'est encore magnifique ce que vous avez dessiné, Eren regardait intensément le dessin de Levi. Tenez, c'est pour vous, il tendit une petite boîte noire à Levi.

\- Pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour vous remercier et parce que j'en avais envie.

Levi ouvrit la boîte, à l'intérieure, s'y trouvait un médaillon accroché à une chaîne en argent. Levi sortit la chaîne et la déposa dans sa main. Il contempla le médaillon, sur la première face étaient gravées deux ailles, une bleue et l'autre blanche, l'emblème du bataillon d'exploration. Ses yeux commencèrent à devenir humides. Il retourna le médaillon, sur la deuxième face y étaient inscrits quelques mots :

 _« Caporal-chef Levi, soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. »_

Levi ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, il sanglota.

\- Eren…

Eren le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Levi continua de pleurer et de sangloter, Eren finit par faire de même. Quand ils furent calmés tous les deux, Levi murmura à Eren.

\- Rentrons chez moi, je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Eren acquiesça. Levi enfila la chaîne autour de son cou. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant tout le trajet. Une fois arrivés dans l'appartement, Levi s'assit dans le canapé, Eren le rejoignit.

\- J'étais sûr que tu t'en rappelais aussi, mais comment as-tu su que moi aussi je savais ?

\- C'est quand vous avez chanté _So es ist Immer_ au piano l'autre jour. Ce jour-là, à cause de la fièvre, j'ai déliré, et tout m'est revenu, je me suis souvenu de presque tout. Cette chanson, vous l'aviez chanté une fois quand toute l'escouade était au château en train de nettoyer. Vous ne m'aviez pas vu et je vous avais écouté chanter. En rentrant chez moi l'autre jour, j'ai fait des recherches sur Internet, et cette chanson n'existe pas « actuellement ». Les différents tableaux accrochés ici et la lame de l'équipement tridimensionnel dans votre bureau ont aussi été de gros indices.

\- Eren… Tu m'as tellement manqué, ça fait des années que je me rappelle de tout ça… J'étais si seul, entouré par des personnes que je connaissais d'avant mais qui, elles, ne se souvenaient de rien. Et je t'ai retrouvé, ce jour-là, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand je t'ai reconnu… Eren… Levi se remit à pleurer.

\- Caporal, je suis là et je ne vous quitterai plus, plus jamais.

Eren serra Levi contre lui, passant la main dans les cheveux noirs de son ancien supérieur. Levi releva la tête et regarda Eren droit dans les yeux. Son regard était rempli de tristesse, de joie et d'envie. Il posa son front contre celui du jeune homme, comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Sa main caressa le cou d'Eren et remonta sur sa joue, essuyant au passage une larme. Eren avait fermé les yeux et son souffle était devenu irrégulier. Levi approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Eren et en prit possession. Le garçon gémit, Levi entrouvrit la bouche et invita son partenaire à faire de même. Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, elles se lancèrent dans une fabuleuse chorégraphie. Levi finit par mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'Eren, ce dernier gémissant de plus belle.

Levi fit basculer tout le poids de son corps pour se retrouver à califourchon sur Eren. Il continua à le mordiller en même temps. Eren se faisait faire, sentant des vagues de plaisir monter en lui. Levi s'attaqua au cou d'Eren avant de se redresser. Il releva Eren pour lui ôter son haut et ce dernier fit de même. Il contempla le torse musclé de Levi, il était affreusement bien foutu ! Il passa un doigt sur chaque courbe entourant les abdominaux. Levi se leva et tendit une main à Eren.

\- On sera mieux dans mon lit, suis-moi.

Arrivés dans la chambre, il tira brusquement le bras d'Eren pour l'envoyer valser sur le lit. Il se remit à califourchon sur lui et se mit à lui mordiller les tétons. Eren cria de plaisir. Levi descendit au niveau de la ceinture d'Eren et déboutonna son pantalon. Il balança ledit pantalon et le caleçon à travers la pièce avant de poser sa main sur le membre déjà dure du jeune homme. Le souffle d'Eren se faisait de plus en plus irrégulier, il avait chaud, il était brûlant, consumé par le plaisir charnel.

Levi déposa le sexe de son partenaire dans sa bouche et commença sa fellation. Eren gémissait de plus en plus fort.

\- Levi !... Ah !...

Eren avait attrapé les cheveux du Capitaine et les serrait fort entre ses doigts. Levi se releva et lança un regard provocateur à Eren tout en enlevant les habits qui lui restait. Sans prévenir, Eren attrapa l'intimité en érection de Levi et commença à y exercer une pression de plus en plus forte dessus. Levi grogna.

\- Eren, je… Hmmm… Je t'aime sale morveux, je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi je vous aime Capitaine, moi aussi.

Levi attrapa Eren par la taille et le retourna. Se couchant sur lui, il embrassa le haut de sa nuque tout en caressant ses fesses.

\- Levi, je n'ai jamais…

\- Je sais, dis-moi si je te fais mal.

Levi entra d'abord un doigt dans l'intimité d'Eren. Le garçon retint un cri de plaisir et de douleur. Levi décrivit des cercles à l'intérieur pour habituer Eren à sa présence. Quand il jugea qu'il était prêt, il entra un deuxième doigt et continua ses cercles. De l'autre main, il attrapa le membre d'Eren et commença à le caresser de haut en bas. Eren n'en pouvait plus, il était sur le point d'exploser, il gémissait, criait le prénom de son partenaire.

\- Eren, tu es prêt ?

\- Je vous veux Capitaine, JE VOUS VEUX !

Levi retira ses doigts et laissa son sexe entrer en douceur dans l'intimité d'Eren. Le garçon tremblait de plaisir et continuer de gémir. Levi donna un premier coup de bassin et sentit le plaisir monter en lui. Il accéléra le mouvement et se mit lui aussi à gémir. Il sentait Eren se cambrer de plus en plus sous ses mains placées sur ses hanches.

\- Capitaine… Je viens, je viens… AH ! AH ! Cap'taine Levi !...

Dans un dernier puissant coup de bassin, Levi sentit lui aussi le plaisir le submerger et il se mit à jouir. Attrapant les cheveux d'Eren, il cria.

\- Eren !...

Exténué, il s'écroula sur le corps d'Eren et roula sur le côté pour qu'ils finissent côte-à-côté. Eren enlaça Levi de ses bras et ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux, fatigués par leur moment de plaisir partagé.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs douloureux

**Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs douloureux**

 **L** evi se réveilla le premier, il n'avait jamais été du genre à dormir beaucoup. Il se retourna pour faire face à Eren qui, quant à lui, dormait à poings fermés. Levi l'observa pendant de longues minutes, il regarda avec attention son visage apaisé par le sommeil, ses petites mèches de cheveux rebelles lui tombant sur le front, son torse nu se levant doucement au rythme de sa respiration. En dormant, Eren ressemblait à un enfant fragile mais sa nudité lui apportait également beaucoup de charme. Son amant se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible, partit dans le salon et revint quelques secondes plus tard, son calepin et son crayon dans les mains. Il s'assit délicatement dans le lit et commença à le croquer sur une feuille vierge. Levi était concentré, il voulait intégrer le plus de détails possibles, l'expression d'Eren, l'atmosphère paisible qui régnait et l'importance du moment.

Plusieurs décennies s'étaient déroulées depuis ses premiers souvenirs d'Eren. Il avait mis plusieurs années à comprendre ses sentiments envers le garçon. Jadis, il avait eu beaucoup d'estime pour le jeune homme, mais il ne s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait sincèrement qu'au moment même où il l'avait perdu, au moment où il avait dû le tuer de ses propres mains… À l'époque actuelle, c'est après avoir revécu de nombreuses fois la totalité de sa vie passée que Levi avait compris que, même s'il ne le connaissait pas dans ce monde, Eren était la seule et unique personne qu'il aimerait. Il n'avait jamais essayé de le retrouver, de peur d'être le seul à éprouver de telles choses, de peur d'être rejeté et incompris. Quand Eren était apparu devant lui, ce jour-là, à la bibliothèque universitaire, il en avait oublié de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes, surpris. Une décharge électrique avait parcouru tout le long de son corps quand le garçon s'était mis à le dévisager. Il s'était alors fait une promesse à lui-même, maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ne devrait plus jamais le laisser partir de sa vie.

Eren se mit à bouger, il était en train de se réveiller. La première chose qu'il vit fut Levi en train de le dessiner tout en lui souriant faiblement. Sans dire un seul mot, Eren se rapprocha du Caporal-chef, lui entoura la taille de ses bras et se blottit contre lui. Les deux hommes étaient toujours nus et Eren ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la virilité de son compagnon était, quant à elle, bien éveillée. Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur la cuisse de Levi avant de la déposer sur son entrejambe.

\- Capitaine, vous semblez déjà bien excité pour un début de journée, il lança un regard pervers à Levi.

\- Tssst… Tais-toi gamin, je suis en plein travail là !

\- Mais cette partie de votre corps ne semble pas tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Eren commença à caresser le membre de Levi.

\- Eren… il posa son calepin sur son ventre. Je suis en train de te dessiner nu depuis plus d'une heure… Je dois avouer que, forcément, cela m'a un peu excité de t'esquisser dans le plus simple appareil, sale morveux…

Eren prit le calepin de Levi et observa son œuvre… S'il se reconnaissait, l'esquisse était trop belle pour le représenter. Il fut, une fois de plus, ébahi par le talent de l'artiste. Levi le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Eren posa le carnet à côté de lui et se mit à califourchon sur Levi, plaquant ses mains sur son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu crois pouvoir me dominer petit gam' !...

Levi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Eren l'embrassa farouchement à pleine bouche. Levi posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et se prêta volontiers au jeu, sa langue ne faisant qu'une avec celle d'Eren. Ce dernier redescendit une main pour caresser le membre viril de Levi qui, quant à lui, chatouillait les fesses d'Eren en y dessinant de petits cercles avec les doigts. Sans prévenir Levi fit basculer Eren et se retrouva au-dessus de lui, un petit rictus illuminant son visage.

\- C'est fini morveux, tu as perdu, c'est moi qui suis au-dessus maintenant, c'est moi qui domine.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Eren. Il se releva aussitôt, regarda le jeune homme avec un air victorieux et partit de la chambre, laissant un Eren vexé dans son lit. Ce n'est qu'en entendant l'eau de la douche couler qu'il comprit que Levi avait fait tout ça pour qu'il le suive jusque dans la salle de bain. Il ne se laissa pas prier et s'y rendit sur le champ.

Levi était déjà sous la douche et en avait fermé la porte. À travers la vitre opaque, Eren devina le corps nu du Capitaine. Il ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit et se glissa à l'intérieur de la cabine. Le Caporal était de dos, laissant l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps musclé. Eren approcha et l'enlaça par la taille, lui susurrant à l'oreille :

\- Vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner quelque chose… Laissez-moi donc vous savonner Capitaine, vous qui n'aimez tellement pas la saleté…

Eren attrapa le gel douche à côté de lui et en déposa une grande quantité dans sa main. Il commença par laver les épaules de Levi, qui ne bougea pas et se laissa faire, descendit sur le torse, le ventre avant d'arriver au niveau de l'entrecuisse. Il saisit subitement le membre en érection de son partenaire et le caressa violement. Levi se mit à gémir et posa ses mains sur les parois de la douche pour ne pas tomber à cause de ses tremblements. Eren mordit la nuque de Levi qui poussa un cri.

\- Sous vos airs de dominant, vous aimez vous aussi vous faire maltraiter, n'est-ce pas Caporal-chef ?

\- Eren…

Eren retourna Levi pour lui faire face et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il le plaqua contre la paroi et le souleva, Levi enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, l'eau coulant en même temps sur leurs corps brûlant de plaisir. Se serrant plus contre Levi pour ne pas le faire tomber, Eren descendit une main sur ses fesses et entra, par surprise, un doigt dans son intimité. Levi poussa un puissant gémissement, Eren entra un deuxième doigt et continua à explorer l'intérieur de son partenaire. La respiration de Levi était haletante, il sentait le plaisir monter en lui de plus en plus vite…

\- Eren… Tu es en train de me tuer… AH !

Eren avait retiré ses doigts et soulevait un peu plus Levi pour pouvoir le pénétrer. Une fois dans son intimité, il laissa Levi redescendre un peu pour le pénétrer plus profondément. Il commença par donner des petits coups de bassin, découvrant alors pleinement cette nouvelle sensation qui l'envahissait. Levi ne cessa de gémir et finit par enfoncer ses ongles dans le dos d'Eren, le griffant de plaisir. Eren accéléra le mouvement et sentit le corps tout entier de Levi se raidir. Dans un cri, Levi se mit à jouir, sa semence se mêlant à l'eau qui continuait de couler. Voir Levi prendre son pied excita encore plus Eren qui donna quelques coups de bassin supplémentaires avant de finir dans l'intimité de son amant.

Eren fit redescendre Levi prudemment et le serra contre lui. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, heureux dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Levi releva la tête et regarda Eren.

\- Tu m'as manqué Eren, ne pars plus jamais.

\- Vous m'avez aussi manqué, je ne partirai pas, je resterai à jamais avec vous.

Levi ferma le robinet d'eau, ouvrit la porte de la cabine, récupéra une serviette pour la mettre autour de sa taille et en balança une deuxième à Eren en lui faisant un petit sourire. Eren resta emmitouflé dans la serviette, quand il sortit de la douche, Levi avait ramener leurs vêtements dans la salle de bain et commençait à se rhabiller. Après avoir enfilé son caleçon et son pantalon, Eren se regarda dans le miroir.

\- Hummm… Ce n'est pas très classe tout ça… J'ai oublié de me raser hier ! il se retourna vers Levi. Je ne suis pas fait pour avoir de la barbe, c'est ignoble !

Levi ricana, il avait beau plisser les yeux, il ne vit que quelques poils se battre en duel au-dessus des lèvres d'Eren. Pour lui faire plaisir, il ouvrit un de ses placards et en sortit de la mousse à raser et un rasoir.

\- Viens par-là Eren.

Eren se rapprocha de Levi et se serra contre lui. Ce dernier étala un peu de mousse sur les joues du jeune homme. Posant la bouteille, il attrapa le rasoir de la main droite, posa sa main gauche sur le cou d'Eren et commença à raser délicatement son visage. Eren posa ses mains au-dessus des hanches de Levi et l'observa. Il était plus grand que le Capitaine, il pouvait donc voir toutes ses expressions. Levi était concentré dans sa tâche. Une fois fini, il passa un coup de serviette humide sur le visage du garçon et lui sourit.

\- Et voilà, un vrai dandy maintenant, il rangea tout le matériel. Finis de t'habiller, je t'attends dans le salon.

Eren finit rapidement de s'habiller et rejoignit Levi qui était assis dans le canapé, en train de lire. Eren s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Capitaine.

\- Caporal, comment êtes-vous mort dans le monde des Titans ?

Levi ferma son livre et le posa sur l'accoudoir. Il regarda alors Eren avec un regard triste.

\- Je ne sais pas… Si je me rappelle de toute mon enfance dans les souterrains, de mon entrée dans le bataillon d'exploration, de ta rencontre et de notre bataille contre les Titans, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma propre mort… Mes souvenirs s'arrêtent à ta mort Eren…

\- Vous vous souvenez de ma mort ?

\- Bien-sûr et je suis le seul à l'avoir vécu et à l'avoir déclenchée… Levi détourna son regard d'Eren.

\- Je ne m'en rappelle pas précisément, le souvenir est flou, que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ?

\- Nous avons vaincu les Titans, après de lourdes pertes. Tu étais dans un état déplorable… Tu avais poussé ton pouvoir de Titan au maximum. J'ai dû t'extirper de ta transformation en te coupant les bras et les jambes, comme je l'avais déjà fait plusieurs fois avant… Mais tu ne t'es jamais régénéré. Même une semaine après, tu étais toujours alité et tu délirais… À vrai dire, tu étais le dernier Titan vivant et il avait été décidé de longue date que tu devrais mourir quand la bataille serait gagnée. J'ai toujours était contre, mais je ne supportais plus de te voir dans un état pareil… Un matin, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, je t'ai amené en cheval avec moi jusqu'à la plage la plus proche… Armin et toi, vous étiez tellement fascinés par la mer que je voulais que tes derniers instants se déroulent là-bas… Je t'ai déposé sur le sable et j'ai sorti la dernière lame de mon équipement tridimensionnel. Tu as alors eu un moment de lucidité, tu m'as regardé, tu m'as souri et tu as prononcé mon nom… Je t'ai enfoncé ma lame dans le cœur, tu as continué à me sourire et à prononcer mon nom jusqu'à ce que tes yeux se ferment pour de bon… Et après c'est le trou de noir, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé après…

Les larmes perlaient sur les joues de Levi. Eren se releva et les essuya avec le revers de sa main.

\- Je me souviens juste de la fin, de mon moment de lucidité. Je voulais l'entendre de votre bouche, comprendre pourquoi vous m'aviez tué…

\- Je suis tellement désolé Eren…

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, je ne vous en veux pas. Au contraire, je préfère que ce soit vous qui m'ayez tué que l'un des hauts gradés de l'armée, ils m'auraient exécuté publiquement et Mikasa et Armin auraient dû obligatoirement y assister…

\- Eren… Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que mon cœur est mort avec toi ce jour-là… C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais et que je venais de te perdre à jamais…

\- Aujourd'hui je suis là.

Eren enlaça Levi et le serra fort contre lui. Il continua également à essuyer les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

\- Capitaine, comment être sûr que nos souvenirs se sont réellement déroulés un jour ?

\- J'ai effectué de nombreuses recherches depuis que mes premiers souvenirs sont apparus. Comme ton documentaire l'a si bien dit l'autre jour, il existe une partie de l'Histoire que nous connaissons très mal. Aucun écrit n'est retrouvé, comme si tout le monde avait oublié. Seuls de nombreux cadavres de l'époque ont été découverts, certains faisant plus de cinq mètres de long… Je pense que l'humanité a essayé d'oublier la période des Titans en effaçant toutes traces de leur existence… Et cela dans le but de ne plus vivre dans la peur et de ne penser qu'aux nombreuses possibilités que l'avenir pouvait leur offrir. Actuellement, peut-être que des Hommes ont encore la capacité de se transformer en Titan, mais qu'ils n'en ont pas conscience et ne représentent donc pas un danger pour l'humanité. Une seule chose est sûre, une période dévastatrice a eu lieu il y a 1200 ans, et je suis sûr que nous sommes les seuls à en connaître la raison.

\- Vous pensez que je suis toujours capable de me transformer en Titan ?!

\- Peut-être, mais il est hors de question de tenter l'expérience, je ne veux pas revivre le cauchemar de ta mort…

\- Je comprends…

\- Et si on pensait à quelque chose de plus joyeux gamin ? Un peu de piano, ça te dit ?

\- Si vous voulez.

\- Tu m'accompagnes au chant dans ce cas-là !

\- Mais, je ne sais pas chanter !

\- C'est un ordre Jaeger, tu ne vas pas remettre l'autorité de ton Caporal-chef en question ?!

\- D'accord…

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à chanter et à jouer. Levi apprit quelques notes à Eren qui, pour un débutant, n'était pas mauvais. Eren fut, par la force des choses, obligé de quitter le Capitaine en fin d'après-midi pour rentrer chez lui. C'était dimanche soir, il avait cours le lendemain et une famille qu'il n'avait pas informé de son absence.

Chacun se sentit extrêmement seul après le départ de l'autre. Ils avaient encore pleins de choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Leur existence commune avait été détruite il y a des siècles mais, à partir de ce week-end-là, leurs destinées étaient étroitement liées et ils étaient solidement attachés l'un à l'autre par des souvenirs que personne à part eux ne pouvait comprendre.


End file.
